In conventional fuel assemblies of the kind referred to, the upper ends of the fuel rods are inserted in corresponding holes in a top plate, for example as disclosed in the U.S. patent specification No. 3,697,375, whereby some of the rods have threaded end portions, furnished with nuts above the top plate.